The invention concerns an exterior rearview mirror for vehicles, preferably for motor vehicles.
In exterior rearview mirrors of motor vehicles, the mirror head can be folded relative to the mirror base about one upright axis in the vehicle's direction of travel and one such axis opposite the direction of travel when an appropriate force acts on the mirror head. In order to allow this foldability, an intermediate link is arranged between the mirror base and mirror head, permitting the mirror head to fold in both directions relative to the mirror base. The intermediate link must be manufactured and assembled separately, increasing the cost of the exterior rearview mirror.
The object of the invention is to design an exterior rearview mirror such that the foldability of the mirror head is ensured in a simple manner.
This object is attained in accordance with the invention in an exterior rearview mirror.